Getting Hit by a Brick Hurts
by Hybrid-Sunshine
Summary: Jack gets hit by a brick and loses his sanity. Now, the Xiaolins, mainly Kimiko, must tolerate him until he's normal again, but who knows when that'll be? Sort of JackKim, rated for possible content.
1. She Who Casts the First Brick

Hello! Had this idea for a VERY long while now. It's kinda weird, but I think it's acceptable in the "make some sense" department, unlike some of my other stuff up here.

All right, now, just letting y'all know, this is sort of on the Jack/Kimiko side, but it's more friendship than romance, so Kimicer-haters should be fine. Jack **WILL **be out of character throughout this story (but for good reason!). There **MIGHT** be some tiny itty-bitty tincy-wincy bits of slash/yaoi for I cannot help but write that kind of stuff, but it's enough that slash-haters will be fine, for it will pretty much only be implied. Also, I'm going to try and not put a lot of bad language in here! The cursing will be on a low level and not happen as often as in my others fics! I know! I'm surprised, too!

This takes place after Raimundo is made leader (MAJOR spoiler for American Cartoon Network-watchers).

Rated for possible content and hyper OOCness.

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? It would already be an episode! I'm going to shut up now.

--

**Getting Hit by a Brick Hurts**

Chapter 1

She Who Casts the First Brick

"JACK-BOTS, ATTACK!"

In some rundown tower built out of bricks and stones, Jack Spicer and the Xiaolin Warriors were fighting to get to the newly activated Shen Gong Wu once again. They were all running up the spiral staircase on foot, since it was too small a space to fly by heli-bot or dragon. Jack was currently in the lead in their race, but was _very _closely followed by the good guys, so he resorted to sending his Jack-bots after them once again.

Raimundo, who was leading his fellow monks, knocked the pathetic robots away with ease. He smirked up at Jack. "You really need to work on not being a loser, Jack. You're making this too easy!"

Kimiko shielded herself with her arms from the debris of a robot that had crashed into the wall because of the Dragon of Wind. "Rai! Watch it!"

Raimundo glanced over his shoulder, continuing to run. "Sorry, Kim!"

Omi thought for a second, maintaining his speed, and then asked his tanned friend, "Why are we merely running? Can we not just hurry up and get the Shen Gong Wu? We are clearly faster than Jack Spicer."

"Where's the fun in that, though?" Raimundo countered.

"Even though you were the one made leader - HYAH! - and we have to follow your plans, it still means we should finish the job as quickly as possible!" Clay says, knocking a robot out of the way.

Kimiko agreed and decided to do what she did, since this was taking way too long for her taste. With a **WUDAI MARS FIRE!**, she shot up and around the spiral staircase they were climbing. This surprised the boys, including Spicer who had looked over his shoulder and screamed, then ducked as the Japanese girl zoomed over his head.

However, the building was _very_ old and most of the brick and stone used in its structure had eroded away over the years, and Kimiko's action caused the building to rumble, then start to collapse. It startled everyone and Kimiko immediately stopped her attack, trying to keep her balance. Everyone else stopped running and tried to keep their own balance.

Dojo used this moment to zip out from underneath Clay's hat and super-size himself, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay boarding him, despite the ugly red bumps that appeared due to the Shen Gong Wu's activation. The floor had collapsed and Dojo flew as fast as he could, Kimiko landing on his back flat on hers, dazed.

Raimundo was the first to go at her. "Geez, Kimiko! There was a reason why we didn't use our elements to go up the tower! It's too old! Didn't you realize that?"

Kimiko regained her focus and sat up, fixing Raimundo with a furious glare. "Well, excuse me if it was taking so freakin' long to get to the Wu, Rai! Besides, you could've told me that!"

"I thought it was self-explanitory!"

"THE SHEN GONG WU!"

Kimiko and Raimundo were snapped from their argument by Omi's voice. They saw him pointing to a shining object that was falling down among the the bricks and stones. They also spotted Jack, heli-bot activated, flying toward it, desperately trying to dodge the falling stuff. Dojo flew toward the Wu and Spicer, twisting and turning in mid-air to avoid being hit. Both the dragon and Evil Boy Genius reached the Wu, but, before anyone could make a grab for it, it fell down further out of their reach, picking up speed the lower it went.

So, Jack and Dojo made a nose dive for it, falling faster and faster. They were nearing the ground, neither of them looking like they were going to back out.

Closer and closer to the earth they went, Dojo began to sweat.

The monks were holding on for dear life, Omi was actually screaming.

Then, giant green dragon made a noise and stopped his downward plummet by going at a straight right angle to the side and zoomed out of the falling rubble's range, leaving Jack on his own. They flew a reasonable distance away and watched the cloud of dust that appeared where the tower once was. Once that cloud dispersed, they went back and saw Jack dancing in the middle of the rubble.

"I DID IT! I did it! I did it!" Jack sang. Then, he saw the Warriors and Dojo and pointed at them, grinning. "YOU LOST! I WON! WHAT A BUNCH OF LOSERS!"

He continued to tease and taunt them, calling them a series of names that were related to "loser".

Kimiko was getting more and more ticked off by the second. So, she bent down, picked up a brick, and chucked it at him!

"Losers! Losers! Losers losers losers! And you know what else? You're all L-O-S-E-- GUH!" The brick hit him right in the middle of his forehead, cracking his goggles for some reason, and causing him to fall backwards.

The Warriors and Dojo gasped, staring at a seriously shocked Kimiko. She hadn't exactly meant to hit Jack... Well, in a way she did. But not so much to kill him!

So, they all ran over to the Boy Genius, who had dropped the Wu, had his mouth hanging open, drooling, and blood trickling down from the spot where the brick had hit him. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, so you could only see white, practically blending in with his skin.

Clay examined him more thoroughly, lifting one of Jack's arms and letting it fall limply down. "I think he's just unconcious..."

Kimiko could only stare at him.

Omi was also staring at him. "I am most surprised Kimiko was able to throw that brick so hard, considering her lack of upper-body strength..."

Kimiko pushed Omi over roughly and knelt down next to Spicer's unmoving body, thinking, _Wow. I knocked him out._

"It's an improvement, if you ask me." Raimundo said, folding his arms. "Let's take the Wu and go."

The Dragon of Fire looked up at Rai. "You mean, we're just gonna leave him here?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, yeah. I mean, he's our enemy and he can get home on his own. His backpack thing still works-- Oh." He saw that the heli-bot was badly beaten up from so much crap falling on it.

Omi also saw the point of Kimiko's question. "Well, I guess it would be for the best. I mean, he _is _knocked out cold and actually _bleeding._" The yellow kid flinched at the sight of the blood. It always made him queesy, even if it was just a little bit.

"So it's decided, then." Clay spoke up, carrying both the unconcious goth and Wu, Jack draped over his left shoulder. "Dojo! Let's mosey on out of here!"

"Right!" Dojo super-sized himself, was boarded, and flew away to the Xiaolin Temple.

--

Eh, kinda bad in my opinion, but whatever.


	2. Responsibility Sucks

Disclaimer: I still don't own 'Xiaolin Showdown'.

_italics:_ Jack singing stuff

--

Chapter 2

Responsibility Sucks

"KIMIKO! HELP ME!"

"GRAPEFRUIT!"

"JACK! LET HIM GO!"

"Okays... OOH! WHAT'S THAT!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Ever since they brought Jack Spicer back to the Xiaolin Temple, it's been nothing but chaos. Apparently, when he was hit by the brick, it screwed with his mind, turning him into a hyperactive kid.

He woke up about two hours after he had arrived at the Temple, and when he did, he had no idea who the Xiaolin Monks were. He didn't even know he was evil (he didn't call himself 'Evil Boy Genius' or 'Dark Prince of the Universe' or anything among those lines). But, he _did_ know how old he was, 15, which was weird for he continued to act obnoxious and hyper.

Now, Jack was chasing Omi, calling him a grapefruit and trying to bite his head. Kimiko shouted at him when Spicer succeeded in his efforts, and he stopped, only to zoom down the hallway to the kitchen. Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were running after him, trying to keep him out of trouble. When they entered the kitchen, Jack was pounding pots and pans together, singing off-key, basically being as loud as humanly possible.

The four Dragons covered their ears. Raimundo opened one eye and looked at Kimiko, screaming, "STOP HIM! HE'LL ONLY LISTEN TO **_YOU_**!"

It was true. Jack would turn a deaf ear to the boys, but when Kimiko said something reasonably interesting, he'd briefly stop and listen... only to find something else and return to his weirdness.

The Japanese Dragon of Fire walked over to Jack, who was now laughing like a madman, grabbed him by his ear and pulled real hard. That made a "YIPE!" come from the redhead.

"That's it! TIME OUT!"

"NO! NO TIME OU-- OWIES!"

"CORNER, NOOOOOOW!"

Grumbling, Jack stomped over to the space in between the oven and refridgerator, facing the wall.

Clay, feeling that it was safe enough, removed his hands from his ears. "I don't get it. How come he only listens to you, Kim?"

Kimiko thinks. "...I don't know."

"YOU'RE THE WORST MOMMY EVER!"

"What!" everyone else gasped at Jack's sudden shout.

Then, Jack giggled. "Nah! Just kidding! ...(giggle!) My favorite thing to do is giggle."

While Jack continued to giggle and whisper random stuff, Master Fung ran into the room.

"What was that racket?"

Everyone points at the space between the sink and fridge, saying in unison, "Jack."

Fung looked in said space, seeing Jack.

Jack looks back at the old man and said in a fast tone, "Did you know that a Potato plus a Tomato equals a Pomato? Have you ever seen a Pomato? I HAVE NOT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Master Fung raises an eyebrow at the Warriors, the boys step to the side, leaving Kimiko on her own. She shuffles her feet. "Kimiko? What happened?"

"I threw a brick at Jack and he turned into a hyperactive kid. ...What? He was making me mad!"

Fung sighs and walks over to Kimiko, ignoring Jack's Pomato Rant. "Part of being a Xiaolin Dragon is to have self control."

"NO SELF CONTROL!" Jack shouted once more. Then, he began singing the translation of 'The Pillows' song, 'No Self Control'.

Kimiko bows her head in apology. "I'm sorry, Master Fung..."

"_I don't need it_

_Outside the window, the sweet fruit grows_

_I snatch it and it hits the ground_

_No self control_"

Master Fung puts his hands in the opposite sleeves and closes his eyes. "I'm sure you are..."

"_I don't know anything_

_I poked at the beehive inside the TV_

_The kitten and I just yawned_"

"...And since you are the one who caused Spicer's current condition," Fung continued, once again ignoring the singing boy. "...he is now your responsibility until he is normal again."

Kimiko's mouth fell open in disbelief. The boys snickered. "But...! Master Fung!"

"_Come meet me_

_At the Cafe Bauer_

_I'll be sitting on this shakey, uncomfortable chair_"

"No buts, Kimiko."

_"OH YEAH_

_OH YEAH!_

_OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH YE--_"

"CAN IT, JACK!" Kimiko shouts, becoming annoyed.

"Okie Dokie, Pokey Artichokey!" Jack says with a salute, then returned to facing the wall.

"But, Master Fung--"

"No. Kimiko, he is your responsibility now. If he gets into trouble, it will be you who will be punished."

With that, Master Fung walked out of the kitchen, the Xiaolin boys leaving as well, snickering. Kimiko stared after them, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Yay!" Jack screamed and folded his arms around the top of Kimiko's head, resting his head in them. "That means we get to be together forever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**"

--

Thanks to those who reviewed!


	3. Kimiko's Secret

Tuesday was the first day of High School for me! It went well and it's keeping me busy.

Disclaimer: ...If I owned this show, I wouldn't be going to school, now would I?

--

Chapter 3

Kimiko's Secret

"KIMIKO! COME HERE! LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS! LOOKEE LOOKEE LOOKEE!"

"That's nice, Ketchup."

Kimiko was grumpy today. She was currently sitting on a bench in the obstacle course, watching the new Jack Spicer, who had insisted she call him 'Ketchup' for reasons unknown. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were off getting another Shen Gong Wu. The Fire Dragon was left behind because she had to...

...babysit Jack Spicer a.k.a. Ketchup.

'Ketchup' was showing the now-scowling Kimiko a picture he drew and frowned at her response. "But you didn't even look at it."

Kimiko glanced at it. "That's nice." She didn't really see it.

Jack knew this and then resorted to waving it around her face until finally, she snatched it away. When she saw it, she gasped. It was an extremely detailed pencil sketch of her in all her mean and cranky glory. It was _perfect_.

"Wow, Jack... It's... nice..."

"KETCHUP!"

"Right. Ketchup." Kimiko hands it back to him.

Jack stared at it. Then, he crumpled it up.

Kimiko couldn't believe what he did that perfect piece of art! "Wh-what are you doing!"

"I don't like it. It sucks." he replied as he threw the paper wad over his shoulder and decided to run around the obstacle course once again, fooling around with whatever caught his interest.

Tohomiko sighed and went back to pouting. When she got bored of that, she began her journey to her room.

Jack saw his current guardian leaving and rose from the playing in the dirt to follow her.

When she arrived, Kimiko sat down on the mat/bed in her room and dug through her bags, looking for her make-up. Why? Even she didn't know, but she was bored and that was all there was to it. So, when she finished putting on a fresh layer of lipstick and turned around, of course she was startled when her face was inches away from Jack's. She screamed and scooted away as far as she could, which wasn't very far at all.

"What are you doing, Kimiko?" he asked innocently.

"What are _you_ doing!"

"I asked-ed you, first!"

"I'm putting on make-up, if you have to know."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"JUST BECAUSE!"

"Just because why?"

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO OTHER THAN BOTHER ME!"

"Nope." Jack replied, shifting from sitting on his knees to crossing his legs Indian Style and rested his head in hands, his elbows balancing on his legs.

Kimiko gave an annoyed sigh. "Hold on." She reached into a bag again and pulled out her game pal. Then, she handed it over to Jack, who stared at it. "Wanna play, Ketchup?"

'Ketchup' took it from her and turned it on. The opening screen for "Goo Zombies XII" appeared and he grinned widely, starting the game already. "This isn't even out yet!"

Kimiko smiled proudly. "Well, my papa _is _the video game tycoon."

"Toshiro Tohomiko? Kimiko Tohomiko?" the boy asked, his expression reading 'Wow'. Then, he grinned widely. "RHYME TIME!"

"Uh, yeah. Well, have fun with that, Ketchup!" Kimiko got up and left, walking to the kitchen.

--

Jack was playing "Goo Zombies" for about 15 minutes before he beat the game. He smiled and shouted, "NEW WORLD RECORD! YAY! ...And now, Ketchup is bored."

He glanced around Kim's tiny room, his eyes stopping on the trunk against the wall. Crawling over to it, he lifted the lid and began pulling out some of the clothes that were stuffed inside. 'Ketchup' examined each clothing piece before tossing it over his shoulder. But, then, after he had pulled every other piece of clothing out, the last thing caught his eye.

It was some a pair of panties, but it was... _different_. It was _tiny_ and, instead of the butt part, there was a long, thick string of fabric. It was pink, a little baby-blue bow on the front. (A/N: Know what it is?)

Jack reached in and picked it up, facsinated. He had never before seen such a thing, but then again, that could be due to his messed up memory. Then, he began to play with it. He stretched it, then let go with one hand, making it go back with a **_SNAP_**. Jack continued to do that, until, one time, he made it snap him in the eye! He screamed and dropped the clothing, zooming away from Kimiko's room.

Jack continued running and screaming until he ran smack into Kimiko, losing his balance and falling on top of Kimiko. She hollered and fell backwards onto the tiled floor, Jack practically crushing her. They lied on the floor for about two seconds until the girl made a disqusted noise and pushed him off, standing back up.

"What is your problem, Ja- I mean, Ketchup?" Kimiko demanded to know, brushing her skirt-robe off.

Spicer yelped, scurried back up and grabbed Kimiko's arm. "THERE'S A MONSTER IN YOUR ROOM!"

The Japanese girl rolled her eyes. "All right, show me this _monster_."

Jack nodded and, still gripping her arm tightly, led her to her room, stopping so he was just to the side of the entrance, but so he couldn't see inside. Kimiko looked up at him, then peeked into her room. Her mouth hung open on a gasp when she saw the clothes all on the floor. Then, she glared at the redhead.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM! YOU'D BETTER CLEAN THIS UP, SPICER! AND, YES, I KNOW YOUR NAME'S 'KETCHUP'! STOP REMINDING ME!" She added that last part because Jack had opened his mouth to say something.

"BUT THE MONSTER'S IN THERE!"

"Oh, you had better hope I find a monster in here!"

And so, Kimiko began sorting through the clothes, but not putting them away. Jack had moved to stand in the doorway of her room, watching. Then, whimpered and moved out of the way when the 'monster' flew past him.

The female Dragon heard him and looked back at him. "What?"

Jack pointed at the strange underwear. "THE EVIL SNAPPING MONSTER OF DOOOOOOOOOM!"

Kimiko looked at what he was pointing at and blushed. She crawled over to it and picked it up. "What--! How! How did you get this!"

"It was in your trunk! It's EVIL! **EVIL!**"

"It's just a thong."

Something snapped in Jack's head as he suddenly remembered something. He _did _remember some rap videos that were on the BET channel late at night, showing women wearing such things. Then, he smirked and snatched it away from her. "Why do you have this, I wonder? Is there someone I should know about, Kim?"

Kimiko's blush returned, fiercer than it was before. "No! Give them back!"

Jack held them just beyond Kimiko's reach, then said, "I'm telling!"

Her eyes widened to a dangerous size when Jack ran down the hall, screaming "FUNGFUNGFUNGFUNG...!", holding the thong high above his head and she gasped as she followed him as fast as she could, "NO! PLEASE!"

--

Dojo landed by the Meditation Temple, allowing the three Xiaolin boys to jump off of him before shrinking. Omi was holding the Wu, the Amulet of Saiping, that has the power to change the user into an animal.

(A/N: Yes, I know, that was in my other story to those that remember. It's gonna be in here, too.)

Omi smiles as he says, "Time to put you where you belong."

"Do you _have _to talk to the thing? It can't hear you."

"Raimundo, Shen Gong Wu are magical--"

"OLD MAN PERSOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"STOP!"

The boys look and see Jack and Kimiko running from around the cylinder-shaped building and began to circle it, making them dizzy in the process.

Finally, Jack had somehow lost Kimiko, only to be grabbed by his jacket and lifted three feet off the ground by Clay.

"Whatcha screamin' 'bout, Spicer?"

"Ketchup!"

"'Ketchup'?" Clay asked, looking to Raimundo and Omi for some help. They just shrugged.

"I'm telling on Kimiko to the old man person!" Jack says, smiling.

Omi raises an eyebrow. "For what? What has she done? However, surely it can be excused, her being a female and all."

'Ketchup' also raises an eyebrow, just at the little boy. "What does being a girl have to do with having tongs?"

This confused them all even more.

"Why would Kimiko get in trouble for having tongs?" Rai thought aloud.

Then, Clay finally noticed that the former Evil Genius was gripping something. "Hm? Whaddya got there, partner?"

Jack held them up for all to see, stretching them, grinning so wide that it looked like it hurt. "TONGS!"

When they all got a good look at them, Clay blushed, Raimundo snickered, a lecherous look in his eyes, and Omi just tilted his giant round head.

"Why does that pair of underwear have no bottom?" he asked.

Raimundo put his pervy thoughts aside for a second and smirked at Omi. "That's 'cause it's a _thong_. It's considered sexy."

Omi became even more confused. "What does 'sexy' mean?"

"You don't need to know!" Clay shouted, releasing Jack and still blushing.

That caused Jack to continue running. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG! OLD MAN PERSOOOOOOOON!"

"Man, I have got to see the Fung-meister's reaction!" Raimundo runs after Jack.

Omi shook his head and went inside to put the Amulet away, leaving Clay standing in place, his face still red as a tomato. Then a panting Kimiko appeared and stopped, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at her cowboy friend. "Did Ket-- I mean, Jack, come through here?"

Clay pointed with his thumb behind him and Kimiko raced away in that direction.

When she finally caught up with him, 'Ketchup' was already there, standing in front of a meditating Master Fung, Raimundo snickering next to him, watching as the former Evil Boy Genius inhaled to scream something to snap Fung out.

Raimundo looked behind him and saw Kimiko lunging for Jack, who still had his mouth open from inhaling more air, only to unleash the loudest, girliest scream the Brazillian had ever heard when the girl succeeded in tackling him to the ground.

Fung snorted and his eyes darted in every direction before finally landing on Kimiko and Jack; Kimiko was somewhat straddling Jack, who was flat on his back, eyes wide and innocent as he stared at the startled old man.

"Hello, old man person!" Jack says with another cheesy smile.

"Kimiko! What do you think you are doing?" Fung asked, calmly, but disgust in his voice.

Kimiko looked from the old man to the oblivious goth and back. "Um..."

"FUNG!"

"Yes, Spicer?"

"Kimiko has-- Mmmmmmm!"

She had clamped a hand over his mouth. However, that problem was solved when he opened his mouth wide and chomped down on it.

"OW! You little bast-- Crap!"

"KIMIKO HAS-- Mmmmmm?"

That's when Omi and Clay decided to come in. "Master Fung! Our mission to get the Shen Gong Wu was a suc..."

Omi paused and Clay gasped, covering his mouth, as they all stared at Kimiko.

She was kissing Jack.

--

Aww! Kimiko almost said a bad word! I'm going to update the next chapter in a minute to explain what just happened here so people don't get on my case.


	4. BOYFRIEND?

Disclaimer: No. I don't. Now the "kiss" shall be explained.

--

Chapter 4

BOYFRIEND!

"BLECH! EW! EW EW EW EW EW EW! SICK AND WRONG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! GROSS!"

That's what Kimiko said when she rose back up from Jack's face, gasping and spitting.

Jack had the most clueless expression _ever_. He wasn't blushing or anything. He just lied there on the floor, staring up at the celing.

Clay faints.

"Kimiko?" Omi finally spoke. "Why did you attempt to suck Jack Spicer's mouth off?"

Raimundo roared with laughter at Omi's little comment. When he calmed down, he had a blank expression matching Jack's as he watched Kimiko frantically wipe her mouth with her sleeve. Then, he looked down towards Jack, who was now sleeping for some reason, snoring loudly.

The Brazillian looked back up at Kimiko, who was now panting heavily. "Why did you kiss him?" His expression then became sly. "Did something... _happen_ while we were gone?"

Omi gasped. "Kimiko! That is improper conduct! How could you!"

"What!" Kimiko asked, clearly appalled at what the two boys were trying to imply. "No! That was just to shut him up! It was a 'shut up kiss'!"

"To shut him up about you having a _thong_?" Raimundo continued to question, his grin growing wider.

Master Fung's eyes widened. "You have a _what_, Kimiko?"

The girl gave Raimundo a "you'd better be quiet or else I'll kill you" look. Rai's grin weakened to a regular smile, but kept quiet. However, Omi did not take the hint, so he took the underwear from Jack's hand and held it up for Fung to see.

"This, apparently is a 'thong'." the yellow monk tells the Temple Master, oblivious to Kimiko's frantic signs to make him stop. "Jack Spicer found it in Kimiko's trunk."

"KETCHUP!" Jack's eyes were still closed, but his right arm had raised to point with his index finger to give more effect to his statement.

--

"Ya missed a spot, Kimiko."

"Oh, be quiet."

Kimiko was mopping the floor of the Grand Hall as punishment for her "indecency" while Jack watched, playing with a paddle ball game. Where he got one, no one knew, but since it was keeping him from running around and merely hanging upside-down from some metal bar that no one knew existed, Kimiko didn't really care. However, the _thump thump thump_ of the ball hitting the paddle was getting slightly annoying. How he even managed it in his position was a mystery in itself.

Finally, she had had enough, so she asked as kindly as possible, "Please, stop? It's giving me a headache."

Jack continued play paddle ball and hang upside-down by his knees. "Why?"

"Don't start that again!"

"Why?"

"ARGH! I can't STAND you, Spicer!"

"...Why?" This time, however, he sounded slightly hurt. "Don't you love me anymore?"

The question caused Kimiko to slip and fall in a puddle, she was so startled. "Wh-What!"

Jack just hung limply, his arms dangling, dropping the paddle ball game and whispered despairingly, "You don't love me anymore..."

"No! It's not that! I like you! As a friend!" _An annoying friend_ was what she wanted to say, but 'Ketchup' was getting more and more depressed by the second. His knees even began to stop holding him up for his fingers were almost touching the ground now. "I like you! Just... What would make you think I _loved _you, though?"

"I _am_ your boyfriend, aren't I?"

Kimiko's eyes widened and her pupils dilated at _that_ question. "Who gave you that idea!"

Jack was sitting on the floor now. "Everyone's saying it."

Her embarrassment was replaced by the 'Fury of Kimiko' emotion when she ground out, "_Raimundo..._"

The boy's expression rose back into a goofy smile and he was paddle balling again. "Ooh! You gonna kill someone?"

"Maybe. Let's go, Ketchup." Kimiko said in a dangerously cool voice, signaling for Jack to follow her, which he did, still playing his game.

--

In the recreation room where the four young monks usually hung out when the weather was too bad to be outside (even though it was sunny today), Raimundo was laughing with Omi and Clay, completely oblivious to Kimiko's entrance. What caught his attention was the constant thumping and then a loud and familar voice saying "Crud!". The three male Dragons turned their heads to see a Kimiko giving them a creepy fake smile with a Jack Spicer in the background trying to untangle the knot his paddle ball string had managed to make.

"Hi, guys!" the Dragon of Fire said perkily, still smiling. "Whatcha doin'?"

Raimundo was suspicious. "Um... Nothing. Just talking."

"Talking about how far you and Jack Spicer's relationship has gone so far."

Clay and Raimundo stared at Omi, mouths hanging open, amazed at how stupid he was being right now! Was his brain and common sense on vacation or something!

Kimiko bent down to look eye to eye with her short friend, her hands on her knees. "Oh really?"

Omi nodded. "What I do not understand is what this sport called 'baseball' has to do with it, though... Something about bases--MMMMMF!"

Clay had clamped his hand over Omi's mouth, who began struggling. "I think we'd better leave, partner." He signalled at Kimiko, showing the monk that she was shaking with anger, the teeth in her fake smile grinding together. Then, he began dragging the little boy out the door, who had stopped his struggling. The cowboy then began trying to bring Jack with him, but the goth had resisted with a "Nnng!"

"Spicer! You lookin' to be fried like chicken?" Clay asked in an worried whisper.

"There's no way Ketchup's gonna miss this!" Jack said excitedly, now watching Kimiko advance on the sheepishly grinning Raimundo.

Nontheless, the cowboy grabbed the redhead around the waist and flung him onto his shoulder, Jack's front on Clay's back. As his 'kidnapper' was running out the door, Jack watched as Kimiko's body burst into flames and heard Raimundo yelp at her furious bellow.

"**_JACK IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!_**"

--

So, basically, the kiss in the last chapter was NOT a lovey-dovey kiss. It didn't mean anything. Just so you know.


	5. A Day in Town

Sorry for being away for so long. Man, it sucks to have a life again...

Disclaimer: Been a while since I've done this thing! No. I _still_ don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any songs mentioned in this chapter. But I do own Jack's current state and Senor Fluffles. Also, I made a different Chapter 5, but it was weird... So I made a more sensible one. I hope it'll be okay, especially after all this freakin' time.

--

Chapter 5

A Strange Day in Town

"_It's my crazy song for alive_

_It's my crazy song for your love_

_It's my crazy song for my time, please tell me how find my style..._"

Kimiko learned something today: Jack is calm when he listens to music. He was singing the background vocals of another Japanese rock song, "Kona Yuki", the band being "Asian Kung-Fu Generation" this time. She and the other three boys were working to fix up the recreation room that she had trashed two hours ago.

None of them trusted the new Jack with tools, so they had him sit on the couch, blasting music into his ears and playing paddle ball.

"Oh, man! We're running out of paint!" cried out Raimundo, who had many bruises and band-aids on. He looked to the others. "One of you go to the store and get some!"

Omi threw down his broom and glared at his injured friend, folding his arms. "Why?! Who passed away and declared you leader?!" Raimundo stares at him and points at his fancy robes. Omi drops his arms to his sides and his glare weakens. "Oh. Right. Well, _I_ am not going!"

"Me neither, guys. I'm busier than a cat buryin' shit." Everyone gasped at the cowboy's language, even Jack had lowered the volume to turn and gape at him. "I mean crap."

New-Jack was not going to let _this _go by without saying something. "AWWWWWW!! YOU SAID A BAD WOOOOOORD!!"

(A/N: I THANK MY GRANDMA FOR THAT SAYING!!)

"Then it's settled! Kimiko will go!" Raimundo shouted.

Omi nodds, smiling. "It is only natural that Kimiko go. Shopping is a _girl's_ talent."

The girl felt the extreme urge to scream and pummel the kid, but had held back. She had thought that Omi had outgrown the whole "Ancient Guide to Females" stage, considering it had been well over two years ago. Apparently, he was still on about it.

"And take _Ketchup_ with ya." Clay told her, jabbing a thumb in Jack's direction, who's headphones were off and was rolling around on the floor, giggling and getting wet paint all over his clothes. "He _is _yer responsibility, y'know."

"I know..."

--

"Freakin' sexist idiotic..."

"Yay! Car trip! Car trip! We're goin' on a car trip! WHOO-HOO!!"

"SHUT UP, KETCHUP!!"

Jack was bouncing up and down in his seat, staring out the window of the activated Silver Manta Ray as Kimiko flew them to the biggest nearby town.

Kimiko's hair was dyed dark-blue and held up in a high, long pony tail. She was dressed in a long-sleeved, light-blue hoody and blue jeans.

She had forced Jack to change into something else (she was NOT taking him anywhere if he was covered in paint splotches). So, he was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a red design-logo on the front over a red long-sleeved shirt. He complained that the red shirt's sleeves were too short, so Kimiko had cut the ends off a different black shirt, then sloppily stitched them to Jack's sleeves, making it look weird. He was also wearing black jeans and his goggles and eyeliner were in place (courtesy of Kimiko for reasons unknown, even to her).

It was 3:00 p.m. when they landed in town, ignoring the many stares the two recieved. Jack hopped out of the Shen Gong Wu vehicle and looked around the town, beginning to say stuff in a very fast tone, his nose bleeding the whole time (Kimiko also found another interesting but very disturbing fact: Jack's nose bled whenever he was SUPER hyper).

"Wow! Look at that! NO!! LOOK AT _THAT_!! That is SO awesome!! I'm hungry! I wonder if they sell pomatoes here. DOUBT IT!! HIYA, LADY!! Where ya goin' lady? DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!! AAAAH!! CLAUSTRAPHOBIA!!"

After she shrank the Ray, Kimiko finally ran over and clapped a hand over his mouth, halting the pointless shouting and grimacing slightly as red liquid began pooling in the small crevasse between her hand and Jack's upper lip. "Quiet! People are gonna think we're crazy!"

"CRAZY RHYMES WITH SCHMAZY!! Schmazy rhymes with SMEXY!! SMEXY JACK SPICER KETCHUP!!"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You can't just scream random things in the middle of the street! Have some self-restraint!"

"TACOS!!" Jack ran away.

Kimiko took a moment to stomp her feet in frustration and wipe her hand clean of the blood. Then she screamed as she began to chase Jack all over town.

--

A half-hour had passed when she finally caught Jack. Kimiko was getting sick of having to chase the redhead every time they went somewhere new (though, she was happy that the river of blood from Jack's nose had dried and stopped in the process), so she decided to end this problem once and for all. She took his hand (which he made a big deal about and asked once again if he really _was _Kimiko's boyfriend) and dragged him to a Petco store. After Jack was done naming all the animals with his own goofy names, Kimiko led him to the leash and collar isle, picking out a spiked one and a black leash. She ignored Jack's questioning and the cashier's sly expressions and paid for it.

As soon as they went back outside, she pulled Jack down to her level by the middle of his shirt (**Kimiko:** Why does everyone have to be so freakin' tall?!) and hurriedly fastened the collar around his neck, hooking the leash to it.

"Ooooooh..." Jack said as he tried to look at the collar with it still around his neck, sort of like how most pets did.

That made Kimiko to yank the leash out of his hand, which was now wrapped around hers. "Quit it! It's there so you don't run away from me again."

"Why--"

"DON'T START!!" the girl shouted before the boy could bombard her with an endless storm of _why_s. "Now, let's go."

With another yank, she began leading Ketchup down the street. They continued for a while until Kimiko felt the leash being lowered, so she glanced over her shoulder to see Ketchup on all fours, trotting like how a dog would! She gave a surprised gasp and halted, Ketchup doing the same, grinning up at her. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Ketchup figured it out!" he declared proudly, now sitting like a dog.

Kimiko was afraid to ask for some reason... "...What did you figure out?"

"Ketchup is Kimiko's pet!"

She gave a sigh of relief. What she thought the amnesiac was going to say was _far_ worse than that. "Well, that's okay, then. Come on."

--

So, the day continued. Kimiko and Doggy-Ketchup/Jack Spicer went to the Home Depot and got some paint. Since she really didn't have anything else planned other than watch Spicer, Kimiko decided to go window-shopping, placing the paint bags so they hung from Jack's mouth like the puppy he currently was.

_Well, there's one good thing about this Jack,_ the Dragon of Fire thought, _at least he doesn't complain about carrying stuff._

However, the window-shopping didn't procede without any... problems. People kept looking a the pair strangely, but Kimiko dismissed it. I mean, Jack _was _on a leash, walking and _acting _like a pet dog.

Acting a little _too_ much like a dog, though.

She had to stop him from "doing his business" on hydrants or pretty much wherever _constantly_. How she'd know was that she'd be jerked backward and actually see Jack, who was still on all fours, lift his leg and make a contented expression (A/N: Like the face of someone going "Ah..."). His pants was up and still zipped and everything!

Kimiko also had to keep him from sniffing poles, trees, and bench legs. He was weird enough as it is. Then, as she dragged him away, he'd reply innocently, "But I'm just checking my P-Mail!"

Though, sniffing a pole or tree wasn't the worst thing he smelled...

"DON'T **_EVER_** DO THAT AGAIN!!" Kimiko screamed as she dragged Jack down the street once more.

"But, I had to know if it was mine!" Jack also screamed, his behind scraping on the sidewalk from being dragged by an angry and disqusted young woman.

(A/N: If you don't get this right here, check the 'End of Chapter Notes')

"HUMANS DO **_NOT_** SNIFF DOG BUTTS!!" She grimaced when she said that.

Jack smiled and stated matter-of-factly, "But, as you can clearly see, I am _not _a human, but, indeed, a _dog_."

"Just because you have a leash and collar doesn't mean you're a dog, Jack," Kimiko says, calming down a little. "It just means you're really hard to track down when you _don't_ have them and it annoys the person watching you when they have to RUN AROUND AN ENTIRE CITY JUST TO GET YOU TO STAY IN ONE PLACE FOR FIVE MINUTES!!"

"I thought I recognized that scream."

The dog and his owner looked around until they saw a girl with short blond hair in a purple tank-top and a matching purple skirt. She was smirking at them, on hand on her hip that was currently jutted out, kind of like a Paris Hilton pose. Though, other than her standing out with the outfit and pose, what really caught the two's attention was that the girl was holding a leash that was attatched to the collar of a snow-white kitten.

Kimiko's eyes scanned the girl, trying to figure out who she was. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe this will help... The way you and Jack look is just _puurrr-fect_ for some evil rumors."

"...Katnappe?!" Kimiko couldn't believe it. She looked so... different without the tacky cat costume. Despite the lack of the tackyness, the Dragon in training assumed an offensive position.

"Chill." the cat obsessor said in a cool voice, strolling calmly towards the odd pair. "I'm just out taking Senor Fluffles for a walk."

(A/N: I'm assuming you know what pronounciation I'm going for in "Senor"? I don't have the special "n" sign on this computer.)

Kimiko lowered her stance and raised her eyebrows. "You _walk _your _cats_?" There was laughter in her voice as she tried to keep a straight face.

Katnappe put both of her hands on her hips now, still gripping the cat's leash, glaring at Kimiko. "Yes! I do! Who doesn't?! Got a problem with it?!" She pointed toward Jack. "And what's with _your _pet over there?"

Kimiko looked over he shoulder at him, to see Jack scratching behind his ear like a dog would (with his leg). She groaned and replied, "He got hit by a brick and now he's not right in the head."

"When was he _ever_ 'right', as you politely put it?" Katnappe asked, laughing.

Jack immediately stopped scratching and looked around. "Who? What? Where? When? How? What's so funny?" He saw Katnappe, screamed, and jabbed his finger in her direction, his eyes widening. "IT'S THE CRAZY CAT LADY!!"

She stopped laughing and her glare returned as she zoomed over to him, her face in his. This caused Jack to cower. "I'M NOT CRAZY!!"

"YOU ATE MY GOLDFISH!!"

"You ate a _goldfish_?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LEFT HIM OUT IN THE OPEN **UNGUARDED**!!"

"You ate a **_goldfish_**?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he put on a scary calmness all of a sudden, standing up. "Ashley."

"WHAT?!"

He extended his hand. "Give him back."

Both girls' eyes widened. Kimiko's confusion/disqust grew.

Ashley backed up. "You want me to do what?"

"Give him back." he said once more.

"What do you want me do? Pull your stupid fish out of my **_butt_**?!"

"Yes."

"**_You ate a GOLDFISH?_**"

Katnappe backed up even more. "You want me to do _what_?!" she repeated.

"I don't care how," Jack stated in that calm voice once again, his hand still outstretched. "...Just give me back my Marco Goldyfins."

_Geez_, Kimiko thought, still disqusted, _They sure come up with dumb names for their pets... And I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE SHE **ATE** A **GOLDFISH!**_

Ashley regained her focus and stepped up to Spicer, standing on her tip-toes to get right in his face. "Oh yeah? And what will _you _do if I _don't_?"

Kimiko was getting a little uncomfortable at Jack and Katnappe's face-closeness for some reason... A fire inside her gut had just lit and she was feeling slightly angry, but she didn't know why. She was about to ask another goldfish-eating question, but something stopped her...

Jack had opened his mouth to reply to the uniform-less Katnappe's threatening question, everyone expecting something goldfish-related to come out, but instead...

"KITTY!!"

He had knelt down on all fours and put his face right in Senor Fluffles' face, cooing to it. The cat didn't even as much as flinch, as most would.

"HE'S _SHOOOOOOOOO_ CUTE AND CUDDLY-WUDDLY AND FUZZY-WUZZY!!" he exclaimed happily.

Katnappe couldn't believe this sudden change of pace. "Hey! We were kinda in the middle of something, Jack!"

Jack turned his head upwards at the blond and stated matter-of-factly, "FYI, I no longer go by that name. It is _Ketchup J. Spicer_ to you, KITTY-LADY!!" He turned back to the kitten, who seemed strangely unphased.

"...'Ketchup'?"

"Yeah. Ever since the brick hit him, he insists that everyone call him 'Ketchup' for some reason." Kimiko explained.

Ashley rotated her head so she was staring at Kimiko with a confused but blank expression. "Huh?"

"Hey, I told you he was crazy now."

"Crazy-_er_." the blond Catwoman-wannabe corrected.

That made Kimiko laugh. "Yeah!"

The one who called himself 'Ketchup' ignored them and continued to baby-talk the cat, who retained that same blank or bored expression.

This continued for a good ten minutes, while the girls, leashes still in hand, talked about some things. Then, Kimiko had had enough, picked up the bags of paint that Jack had dropped so he could speak again and shrank them with the Changing Chopsticks, putting them in her pocket. Then, she took a firm hold on the still baby-talking Jack's leash and yanked him up _hard_, causing him to make a gagging noise.

"Come on. Let's go. People are staring at us."

It was true. Some people were pausing to stare at the two girls and their pets (both of them), most of them surprised that a _human_ was one of them and a _cat_ was the other. Though, some of the passersby dismissed it because of the boy's strange, unusual looks. But, alas, they were still staring and it was making both Kimiko and Katnappe uncomfortable, so they moved on, deciding to continue window-shopping together. They were still in conversation.

Their pets lagged behind slightly, being the pets they were. Jack was on all fours, once again imitating a dog. The white kitten strutted side-by-side with Ketchup, not seeming to mind too much. However, it did occasionally give a sideways glance at Spicer, who was happily trotting carelessly.

Then, suddenly, Jack and the kitty were yanked back from their walk, both of them yowling/gagging in the process. They were pulled behind the corner of a building, to see that Kimiko and Ashley were pinned up against the wall.

Jack and, surprisingly, the cat both cocked their heads to the side in confusion. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"SHHHHH!!" both girls shushed loudly to him, making Jack flinch.

"You'll blow our cover, you freak!" Ashley quietly shouted at him.

Kimiko and the cat obsessor straightened back up and peeked over the corner. Apparently they were hiding from something.

Curious, Jack stood up, strangely picking up the cat and perching atop his head, and also looked at where the two girls were looking. "What?"

The girls both sighed contentedly, dreamy expressions on their make-up-covered faces. "Riku Matsuda..." they said in unison.

Ketchup was still confused. Then, Senor Fluffles mewed softly, getting his attention, and pointed a paw toward a boy about as tall as Jack or Raimundo on the other side of the building along the sidewalk.

The boy whom Jack assumed was this Riku guy was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt that had black stripes around the elbows and baggy jeans. His hair was jet-black and slightly spiked, but it was still hanging down in bangs that almost reached his slanted, dark-brown-irised eyes. He was currently talking and laughing with a few other male friends.

The girls sighed once again, repeating his name. Then, they squealed.

Kimiko had her hands on the sides of her face, eyes tightly shut, and she was grinning so widely it looked like it hurt. She squealed again, saying, "OH, MY GOD!! HE'S SO HAWT!!"

Ashley was slightly more calmer than the Japanese girl. She nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "He was an exchange student in my class last year." She assumed a similar position as Kimiko. "Man, what I wouldn't do to get a piece of that!"

"I KNOW!!" Kimiko agreed.

"I WANT HIM TO DATE ME!!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I KNOW!! ME, TOO!!" Kimiko agreed again.

"He's gay."

Katnappe and Kimiko paused in mid-squeal and stared at Ketchup, who had said the mood-ruining phrase.

"What... did you just say...?" Kimiko asked quietly.

Ashley was more furious and grabbed his coller and pulled him to her face, glaring right into his crimson eyes that seemed to have some kind of weird triumphant gleam in them. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, DOOFUS?!"

Jack smiled cooly. "I just know. I mean," He got himself free from the catwoman's grip and waved his hand in Riku's direction. "...it's so obvious. Look at him!"

They all peek around the corner at Riku and his friends.

Then, after they got a real hard look at the boy, Ketchup asked, "What do you see?"

"I see a big hunk of man." Ashley stated in a somewhat aroused tone.

Kimiko squealed silently again and was hopping up and down like a little fangirl clapping her hands.

The kitty meowed.

Jack nodded to the cat's response. "I do, too, Frank."

Ashley stared at Jack. "'Frank'? Who's 'Frank'? _His_ name is 'Senor Fluffles'!"

"Nuh-uh! Frank! He told me. He also says he's tired of you calling him 'Senor Fluffles'! It's a stupid name!"

'Frank' nodded and meowed in approval.

"Not as stupid as 'Marco Goldyfins'!" Ashley shot back hotly.

Kimiko returned to normal and facepalmed. Even the fact that Jack had no memory of being evil didn't stop those two from bickering like kindergarteners. It was getting annoying, so she stepped in between them before things got worse. "Anyways, back to Riku Matsuda! Ketchup, what makes you think he's gay?"

"What makes you think he's straight?"

"DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH ANOTHER QUESTION!!"

"Quiet!" Ashley shushed hurriedly, glancing around the corner again at Riku. "He could hear you!"

Ketchup motioned the two to come closer to him. They do and he kneels down to their level, whispering like the boy from _The Sixth Sense_, "_...I see gay people..._"

Ashley straightened up, giving the redhead a skeptical look. "You see gay people."

Jack nodded. "Ever heard of 'Gaydar'?"

"No."

"Neither have I, but I got it!"

Ashley rolls her eyes and folds her arms. "If you're so sure that my future boyfriend's gay, then prove it, _Ketchup_."

Kimiko steps in, stomping her foot angrily. "You mean _my _future boyfriend!"

Ashley shakes her head. "No way! Why would he date a square like you?!"

"What's that's supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just saying that you're such a safe little goody-goody. He'll think you're boring."

"WHAT?!"

"Riku wants some action. A little _adventure_, a little _danger_, if you know what I mean." Ashley added slyly.

Kimiko put on a slightly confused expression. "Actually, I _don't _know what you mean."

"My point exactly!"

"RIKU'S ON THE MOVE!!"

The two girls stopped going at each other at the sound of Kimiko's dog's voice and saw Riku walking away from his group of friends. And the stalking began...

--

After following him for a while, not saying anything, their silence was broken at Jack's urgent whisper of, "And there's his lover over there!"

Katnappe and Kimiko looked in the direction in which Jack was pointing. It was another boy that was a little bit shorter than Riku running towards him, his short dark-brown hair bouncing as he went. He was wearing a dark-red sweater and dark-blue jeans.

Katnappe raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Who the heck's that?"

"I know him!" Kimiko realized, finally recognizing him. "That's Satoshi Akao! He was in my fourth grade class! We used to call him Sasshi! I remember he used to always find reasons to talk to Riku..."

Sasshi stopped in front of the now-smiling Riku, bending down so his hands were on his knees, panting. He was apparently running for a while or something. He then looked up at the taller boy and grinned. Riku helped him straighten up and they began walking down the street, talking about things.

The three teenagers and kitten (who was still perched on top of Ketchup's head) continued to "observe" the two chatting boys until they arrived at an apartment complex. Obviously, one of them lived there. They all went through the entrance gate, Riku and Sasshi still blissfully unaware of Ketchup, 'Frank', Ashley, and Kimiko's presence continuing to follow them.

Then, finally, Riku and Sasshi stopped in front a certain building in the middle of the complex, the others ducking behind a rather large tree, peeking around it at the two boys.

_**Just thought to put this little warning here just in case there are slash haters reading this**_

_**!!TINY INSIGNIFICANT GAY MOMENT!!**_

Riku put his hands on Sasshi's shoulders.

Sasshi looked up into Riku's eyes.

Ashley and Kimiko gasped.

Ketchup smirked triumphantly.

'Frank' had a similar expression to Ketchup's.

Riku and Sasshi's faces were coming closer and closer to each other, showing the inevitable.

Ashley and Kimiko's mouths both dropped open.

Jack and Senor Fluffles's eyes widened and their smirks turned to toothy grins.

Riku and Sasshi were kissing. _Seriously_ kissing.

**_END OF THE SHORT INSIGNIFICANT SLASH MOMENT_**

**Hey. I did say it was short!  
**

"NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo...!!" Ashley and Kimiko both whisper-screamed, arms in the air, tears streaming from their eyes, their backs sliding down the trunk of the tree they were all hiding behind until they were sitting on the ground.

Jack and Senor Fluffles were both pointing at the girls and said in unison (Fluffles meowing), "HA!! In your faces!" (**Fluffles:** MEW!! Mew mew mew-mew!)

Jack proceeded to do, as Omi would say it, 'the dance of happy', 'Frank' meowing a beat for him.

This continued until well after the two boys they were following went inside the building, assumably to one of their apartments "to do stuff" as Ketchup bluntly put it, but hey, he just assumed it. The sky was already changing colors, preparing for sunset. The girls were finally overcoming their shock. They were still sitting on the ground, staring at their hands.

"I toldyou _I can see gay people_, and now you have UNDENIABLE PROOF!!" Jack shouted, whispering the seeing gay people part once again _Sixth Sense _style. Then, he put a hand on the tree and leaned on it, pretending to look at his nails or something and stated matter-of-factly, "Sure does suck when I'm right, don't it?"

Ashley stood back up quick as a whip and grabbed Frank's leash and _pulled hard_, causing the poor kitty to yowl/gag. She didn't care at the moment for she was angry, but she'll feel guilty about it later. "Come on, Senor Fluffles--"

"FRANK!!"

"...Senor Fluffles! Let's go home!" And with that, Katnappe turned on her heel and stormed away, practically dragging Senor Fluffles until it managed to get back on all fours. It looked back at Jack, who was waving at it.

"BYE-BYE, FRANK!! BYE-BYE, CRAZY CAT LADY!!"

Kimiko rose back to her feet, brushing most of the dirt on her jeans off. She picked up Ketchup's leash and gave a soft tug, sadly taking the Changing Chopsticks and the shrunken Silver Manta Ray from her pocket. "Let's go back to the Temple, Ketchup. Let's call it a day."

Jack saluted and shouted, "Okays!"

And so, with an unenthusiastic **Changing Chopsticks!**, she un-shrank the Ray and hopped inside the magical transport, buckled Jack in (_very _tightly so he didn't go anywhere during the flight back), sat in the driver's seat, belted herself in, and flew the Ray off in the direction of the Xiaolin Temple, feeling strangely tired.

_Man, what a day... This is the last time I take Jack shopping with me..._

--

Weird chapter... Sorry for the long wait, and I think I disappointed most, so, whatever. I hope this story'll get better than this craptastic chapter.

Sorry about the little slash part between Riku and Sasshi (who are probably Gary-Stus, but they won't be appearing again in this story... or probably in any other story I decide to make for I own them. Though, I tried to make them as normal as possible.). Couldn't help myself. It's been stuck in my head _forever_!

I'm going to public school now (not homeschooled) and barely have any time to type and update things (other than in Keyboarding class, but I don't have access to FFNet there (damned content protection!) and also, it's the end of the semester, so I've got P.E. now (CRAP!!)). I do have a fixed computer at home now! Yay! But, unfortunately, I can't concentrate at home. Also, it's in the living room and I try to avoid that room when my step-father's home (he's so damn annoying and I can't get anything done!). I can only type at my grandma's house for no one looks over my shoulder and annoys the heck out of me and no baby sisters are climbing on me and crying all the time. Okay, sorry if most of you thought this was a terrible chapter. Again, I hope this will get better.

Also, for those who care and know of my dislike of Katnappe, I only like her when she's not in the stupid cat costume (which only seems to happen on her "big debut"). She's cooler to me like that. Don't ask why.

For those who didn't get the "butt-sniffing", "I wanted to see if it was mine" joke, it's about this story on why dogs... do that:

_All the dogs in the world were invited to this big party and they hung their butts (like on coat racks or something like that). So, they party, get drunk, and randomly retrieve their behinds and go home. When they woke up the next day, they found out that they got the wrong butt! They had someone elses! So, they sniff each other's behinds, to check and see if it was theirs._

I know. Weird, but that's what I was told. Eh.


End file.
